degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:When I See Eli Smile I Smile/The Girl who Fell For a Secret, Adam Torres FanFiction Chapter 13
Anna walked inside and smiled widely at her mother that was sitting on the couch reading the newest issue of her favorite magazine. "Well you look happy today." Her mother Elizabeth said with a smile. Anna walked over to her mother and took a seat across from her on the couch. "I really am." Anna let out a loud sigh. "You want to talk about something?" Elizabeth asked sincerely. Anna turned to her Mother and smiled. This was so different to Anna, her own mother usually didn't like talking to her. She took in a deep breath and decided she'd just mention Adam to her mom and see the reaction. "I was with a friend of mine.....a boy." Anna said quickly. She decided not to tell her the truth of Adam being her boyfriend. She was going to admit that later. "Oh, Just a guy friend?" Elizabeth asked her. Anna nodded but couldn't help but smile just thinking about Adam. He made her heart flutter and her stomach get butterflies. He was perfect for her. She'd never completely fell in love with someone like Adam. Anna wasnt sure if she fell in love with anyone besides Adam. "I like him." Anna blurted. The correct term Anna wanted to use was 'Love'. "Already?" Elizabeth replied with wide eyes of hers. "He's so different...and mysterious..but in a good way." Anna giggled to herself, making Elizabeth look at her with questioning eyes. "Where is this boy? I need to meet him." Elizabeth stood up quickly before peeking threw the curtains and noticing Adam standing on the front porch. "Hes adorable!" Elizabeth screeched. "I will go get him." Anna replied before stepping outside. "So, are you ready to meet my mom?" Anna was nervous. She knew her mother was rather…eccentric. Adam glanced over at Elizabeth, who was waving uncontrolably threw the window. He grinned ear to ear. "More than ready." Adam answered before getting pulled inside. "Well that went better then i expected." Anna said in a 'as a matter of fact' voice while walking with Adam to his home. "Yeah, she actually liked me." Adam replied, surprised by the information. "Now that there is peace and quiet..maybe we can do someother stuff...dont you think?" Anna pulled Adam by the hand threw the front door and up to his room. Before Adam knew it, Anna was lifting his chin forcing him to look her in the eye. "Maybe we could...finish some french homework or something." Anna whispered slowly in his ear. By now, Adam's entire body was trembling. He swallowed hard. Was he imagining this? And then...Anna put her lips on his. This was no regular kiss either. It was a kiss full of emotion. Passion, frustration, and Want. Adam was completely taken aback. He had never been kissed like this before and for the first 10 seconds he was so in shock that he didn't know what to do. Once he was finally able to comprehend what was happening... Adam slowly ran his hands up Anna's back, stopping right in the center and pulling her closer to him. Anna tasted so sweet, and he felt her tongue slowly pass his lips and brush against his own. His body was on fire, and the butterflies in his stomach were going crazy. He could feel Anna's heart pounding through her chest. By now, they were both lying down on Adam navy blue bed, Anna on her stomach, with half of her body covering Adam's left side. Adam's hands resting on her back, letting his finger tips gently press down every once in a while. Finally, Anna pulled away. She lifted her small hand and ran it down Adam's cheek. Adam looked up at her and smiled. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you." Adam said. Anna didn't say anything. Instead, she moved her hand, starting to put it up Adam's shirt. "Stop." Adam tried moving away. "Shh, it's okay." Anna said kissing his cheek. "Okay." Adam stuttered. Anna sat up on his torso, Adam still lying down. She slowly unzipped Adam's over sized hoodie, and began to unbutton the solid gray button up he was wearing. She looked at his face for approval, he hesitantly nodded, then took a deep breath. Anna got to the last button, and pushed his shirt aside, revealing his new perfect male chest. At first she just stared. "You think I'm disgusting." Adam said, barely whispering. Anna shook her head. She ran her finger tips lightly down from Adam's neck all the way to his waist line. "I think you're perfect." was all she said before kissing him deeply again. (Anyone notice that Anna has said that twice already? Hahaha :) EDDIT; Adam couldnt keep his emotions to himself. He wanted Anna, badly. He slowly undid the button on Anna's black jeans. No longer did his arms hang limply at his side; he raised them to pull Anna closer to him until their chests were swelled against each other. She softly bit his lower lip and he let out an involuntary moan. Anna let out a giggle before getting up to shut the bedroom door. Category:Blog posts